"Movie Trollers" transcript (Dramatizing)
18:31 ---------------------------------------- MESS HALL (START) ---------------------------------------- 18:31 * Lightning| does push-ups. 18:31 AM: *sprays her hair like in le theme song* 18:32 Brick: *does push ups with Lightning* 18:32 *** Rosamarianna has quit (Ping timeout: 252 seconds) 18:32 *** Jo| has joined #dramatizing 18:32 Man, you're gettin' the hang of it! 18:32 *** Rosalita is now known as Rosamarianna 18:32 (CONF) Brick: I unintentionally stared at Lightning's butt for like five minutes. 18:32 * Sam|Chef plays video games. (What did you expect?) 18:32 Someday, you might be as good as Lightning. 18:32 AM: What is this? A gym to you too? o_o 18:32 *two 18:32 (kick oatmeal plz) 18:32 *** PWL-Visiting has joined #dramatizing 18:32 (conf) *shakes head* 18:32 *** HIZZFNHOUSE sets mode +v on Jo| 18:32 (BOLD >-> @Ryan) 18:32 *** Oatmeal- has been kicked by Anne_MaScotta (Oatmeal-) 18:32 *** Anne_MaScotta sets mode +v on Lightning| 18:32 (what did I miss? XD ) 18:32 Who needs to be fit when you have technology? :D 18:32 *** Jaxswim is now known as Intern 18:32 Brick: Gotta stay in shape, Anne Maria. The teams are all tied up and we need the edge. 18:32 Only fat people say that Chubby. 18:32 (16:31 Even Roleplay is an epic fail compared to Countdown. -- Can I cut Fedora?) 18:32 Brick: Oh Sam, how I've missed you. *hugs Sam* 18:32 *** Pokemonwelove has joined #dramatizing 18:32 ....:( 18:32 *** PWL-Visiting has quit (Client Quit) 18:33 (o_O) 18:33 D: 18:33 S: *walks by* 18:33 *patted Sam's head* It's okay. One of these days you'll eat my dust. :D 18:33 Oh wait. That's today. 18:33 (I find it funny how Brick is nice to Sam and Chris is mean to him. 18:33 :( @Jo 18:33 S: Ready to lose another member, Maggots? Or should I say, morons? xD (Yes, this is something Scott would say.) 18:33 (^^^) 18:34 .... 18:34 Brick: That wasn't clever at all. :| 18:34 I'm scared. D: 18:34 AM: (CONF) A rock has more smarts than Scott. >.> 18:34 Chris: *walks in* Morning final six! 18:34 Brick: *salutes* Morning, Chris McLean, sir! 18:34 Morning Mr.McLean. :D 18:34 S: Soon to be final ONE standing right here, McLean. 18:35 >> 18:35 Uh. Keep trying. *patted Scott's shoulder* 18:35 Chris: Your unibrow makes you different than me and I hate that about you. @ Brick 18:35 (Damn, you are NAILING him. @Bigez) 18:35 ;) 18:35 (That was unintentionally suggestive. @TDF) 18:35 Sha-bam! 18:35 (19:35 (Damn, you are NAILING him. @Bigez) -- Giggity) 18:35 Let's start already, McLean; I'm ready to win! 18:35 I'm ready to win! 18:35 Chris: Now, before we get to the challenge, I have an announcement! :D 18:35 AM: Can this week's challenge be something more... beatuy-esque? I think it's obvious who would win. ;) 18:36 SHA-BAM. 18:36 An announcement! 18:36 Mmm? 18:36 (merge? returner?) 18:36 * Lightning| accidentally punches Scott. 18:36 *** Pokemonwelove has quit (Quit: Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/) 18:36 Chris: As you know, there are only six of you left 18:36 What about Chef, I'm sure he would like to feel included. 3: 18:36 Chris: And we've been running low on budget so this is the final episode. First person to say "Dibs" wins the million dollars. GO! 18:36 AM: Duh, we can all cou- 18:36 DIBS! 18:36 :d 18:36 dibs 18:36 *:D 18:36 Chris: Haw, gotcha. xD It's the merge! 18:36 >_> 18:36 Gimme my million dol- 18:36 ... 18:37 ....:( 18:37 Someday, McLean, someday. 18:37 :@ 18:37 Brick: O_O 18:37 MERGE!? 18:37 :D 18:37 Merge..? 18:37 Chris: You guys can go do a confessional, then we'll move onto the challenge ;) 18:37 (...just call him..Chris...:s @Anne Maria) 18:37 S: Pssh, you mean I have to be with these LOSERS? :@ 18:37 Brick: Sweet mother of Pearl... :| 18:37 Scott. 18:38 You do realize... we all have the power to vote now? 18:38 (Conf): I've never thought I'd make it far, lets face it I'm no tv star! But now I'm in the final 6......I forget the rest. 3: 18:38 AM: (CONF) I don't need smarts to win these next few challenges. I just need my perfect hair, tan, and lady pecs. ;) 18:38 (CONF) Brick: WE MADE IT TO THE MERGE!!! YEEEEE-HAAAAWWWWW!!! All season I've been coaching my team and leading my team in order to destroy the Rats at the merge! We'll be the last men standing! 18:38 (really? really? @Sam) 18:38 S: (CONF) Am I surprised I made it this far? Of course not, I'm the only smart contestants left. -_- (falls in the toilet hole) WAAAAAH! D: 18:39 *** Rosamarianna has quit (Read error: Connection reset by peer) 18:39 *contestant 18:39 (YO JO, MAKE A CONFESSIONAL. YO LIGHTNING, MAKE A CONFESSIONAL._ 18:39 *** Rosamarianna has joined #dramatizing 18:40 (Conf) Uh, yeah. Yada yada yada. Insert confessional about how much I want to win. Done. 18:40 (Sorry.) 18:40 (Conf): What do I think about the final 6?.....I DON'T CARE. :@ (Chef gets at least one line a week, thats the rules. :@) 18:40 L: (conf) The merge? Awww, yeah! Lightning's about to get his GROOVE on. Sha-bam! 18:40 (CONF) Chris: I'm relatively impressed with the final six. Even Sam. Any of them could win it, hopefully there's a lot of gruesome injuries along the way! McLean out! 18:41 *** CD-TDA has joined #dramatizing 18:41 Chris: And for today's challenge, we will be going to an ACTUAL film lot! :D (just the TDA film lot but they dont know that) 18:41 *** ChanServ sets mode +o on CD-TDA 18:41 *** CD-TDA has been kicked by CD-TDA (CD-TDA) 18:41 Cheap, like your nose job? ;D 18:41 *** CD-TDA has joined #dramatizing 18:41 *** ChanServ sets mode +o on CD-TDA 18:41 Chris: Everyone hop on the Total Drama Iconic Blue Bus! :) 18:41 (oh my god, i'm retarded) 18:41 *** HIZZFNHOUSE has been kicked by CD-TDA (HIZZFNHOUSE) 18:41 (DAMMIT CD. RUIN MY JOKE.) 18:41 (I'm....so confused :|) 18:42 AM: We're gonna be... in a movie? :D 18:42 Chris: You'll be making movies! Now everyone get on the bus 18:42 -- everyone is on le bus -- 18:42 (Why... why is nobody talking? :|) 18:42 :| 18:42 Brick: *sitting next to Sam* Hi Sam. :) 18:42 Lightning's... 18:42 Gonna be in a movie? 18:42 Awesome! :D 18:42 Hey....Brick. 18:42 :s 18:42 Brick: It's good to be on a team with you again! 18:42 Sure....I guess. :) 18:42 S: *sits in the back, sleeping* 18:42 Mmm. 18:43 Intresting. 18:43 *FONT 18:43 (Conf):....Brick is....nice? :'( 18:43 * Lightning| sighs. 18:43 You know who wouldda loved to be in this movie? 18:43 Dakota. ::( 18:43 AM: Alright now, who wants to sit near thiiiiis? *presents body* 18:43 :(* 18:43 ;) 18:43 I just don't see how she got voted off. 18:43 O.O 18:43 I voted for myself, and if Brick and Anne Maria voted off each other... 18:43 :o 18:43 Chris rigged it. 18:43 Man, that Chris. >.> 18:44 (CONF) brick: Sam was my teammate at the start of the game, I gotta make sure us Maggots stay strong. Goo Maggots! 18:44 (Stop talking about yourself >-> @Ryan) 18:44 (cool.) 18:44 Brick: *sits next to Lightning* Hey push up pal! 18:44 *sits next to Anne Maria* Hey. :3 18:44 (Conf) Statistically I'm at a disadvantage. Time to jump. 18:44 Dakota got voted off because she's as useful as a bent fork. 18:44 >.> 18:44 ... 18:44 Whoah! 18:44 <.< 18:44 *sits next to sam and anne maria* Hey there.. *clinch* Buddies :D 18:44 Oh hi... Spalding is it? :| 18:44 @Sam 18:45 That ain't cool, Anne Maria. 18:45 No it is Sa-- Jo! :'( 18:45 * Lightning| does push-ups next to Brick. 18:45 Did I do something.. BUDDY? :D 18:45 :( 18:45 Are you dying Jo? :'( 18:45 S: *wakes up* 18:45 S: So which one of you wusses wants to ally with me? 18:45 Naw. I just have something to tell you. 18:45 Psssh. 18:46 Brick: I'm good, but thank you for the offer. 18:46 We don't need you, Scott. >.> 18:46 Lightning is fine on his own! 18:46 (lol, I find it amusing how Scott is being self-sabotaged.) 18:46 S: (CONF) i'ms peculating Brick and Sam are in an alliance. Or at least Brick has a man crush on Sam. :| 18:46 *I'm 18:46 *softly* Scott said he can take on ALL the maggots at once, all by himself. *normal voice* Me on the other hand, 'respect' the maggots. 18:46 *speculating 18:46 Chris: *bus stops* Alright everyone, get off! 18:46 Chris: Here is your challenge 18:46 *gets off* 18:47 :D 18:47 * Lightning| gets off. 18:47 (lol that sounds wrong) 18:47 Chris: You will pair up, you get to choose your pairs, and make a trailer for your very own movie! 18:47 * Lightning| gets off to Chris. 18:47 Lightnin. 18:47 (....really?) 18:47 >->. 18:47 Brick: Sounds exciting. 18:47 AM: Our own movie? Oooooh. :3 18:47 Chris: But, before you start picking... 18:47 Chris: We have one more announcement! 18:47 (yes, TDN.) 18:47 What this time? 18:47 (returner) 18:47 >.> 18:47 (Really.) 18:48 (No amount of periods will change that.) 18:48 *** CD-TDA changed topic to Contestants (6) | Anne Maria, Brick, Jo, Lightning, Sam and Scott 18:48 Chris: Mike, the most forgettable first out of all time, is back in the game! :D 18:48 (Shocker.) 18:48 :-O 18:48 (I KNEW IT) 18:48 *** Intern is now known as Mike| 18:48 (Called it. :3) 18:48 Oh really? 18:48 (Didn't already know this.) 18:48 *** CD-TDA changed topic to Contestants (7) | Anne Maria, Brick, Jo, Lightning, Mike, Sam and Scott 18:48 *walks out* 18:48 Chris: but because of his MPD, he thinks he's Rodney. How interesting. :) 18:48 .... 18:48 Hi! It's great to be back! :D 18:48 RODNEY!? 18:48 (Watch him go right away again.) 18:48 NOOOOO 18:48 :| 18:48 *gasps* 18:48 RODNEY!!!!!!!!!!! 18:48 Brick: *salutes* Welcome back, Mike! 18:48 :D 18:48 *** Mike| is now known as Rodney| 18:48 *clings to Rodney* 18:49 Uh...hey. ;) 18:49 (Conf): RODNEY WAS THE TOUGH GUY ANNE MARIA LIKED! THIS IS NOT GOOD. 18:49 I've missed you sugah. 18:49 :3 18:49 *holds Ane Maria* 18:49 Anne* 18:49 ew. 18:49 It's mike. 18:49 How's it goin'? ;) 18:49 *flexes* 18:49 S: Why is HE back? He got eliminated FIRST! 18:49 :@ 18:49 YEAH! 18:49 *punch* Who do YOU think you are. Trying to ruin our odds of winning. 18:49 Brick: *pries Rodney off Anne Maria, shakes his hand* Welcome back, Mike. Sorry if my voting you out led to any emotional or mental distress. 18:49 Lets get him out of here. :'( 18:49 You were first out. Your going to out again. 18:49 :| 18:49 Who do you think you are?! 18:49 Just get that on that boat and leave again. 18:50 I'm a model!! 18:50 :@ 18:50 .....ugh 18:50 We don't want you here. 18:50 YOU AREN'T A MODEL 18:50 Brick: *pauses to think* I'm Brick! :D 18:50 YOU ARE MIKE. 18:50 :@ 18:50 AM: Two dudes fightin' ovah me? I can live with that! 18:50 Not....RODNEY 18:50 :3 18:50 (lol it's funny because Jo is played by a scrawny Asian man.) 18:50 :@ 18:50 Chris: Haw, Sam jiggles when he rages. 18:50 ... 18:50 Who's Mike? 18:50 :| 18:50 Chris: Now, choose your partners! 18:50 Okay, "Rodney." When I get the chance, I'll push you down a cliff ;d 18:50 Wait a minute! 18:50 Brick: Who wants to be with ME? :D 18:51 Lightning senses something weird. 18:51 I have a lawyer! :@ @Jo 18:51 I'm rich!! 18:51 There's an odd number of contestants 18:51 (brb) 18:51 RODNEY! 18:51 :D 18:51 D: 18:51 ..... 18:51 I don't even need this game. 18:51 >-> 18:51 *clings to Rodney* 18:51 That means that one of us is gonna get out. :( 18:51 Be with me, sugah. 18:51 :3 18:51 ;) Sure, honey. 18:51 SHOULDN'T A FEMALE CONTESTANT HAVE RETURNED? :@ 18:51 *gasps* 18:51 left out* 18:51 You wanna keep your kiwi's? Shut your mouth Rodney. 18:51 *** Rodney| is now known as Mike| 18:51 Well, it won't be Lightning. ;) 18:51 Brick. 18:51 Bro. 18:51 We should team. 18:51 Now we have 5 boys and 2 girls! :@ 18:51 ....Why are you holding on to me? :| @Anne Maria 18:51 Let's go, sexy man. :3 18:51 *pulls Mike off to unknown locations* 18:52 ....YES HE IS GONE! :D 18:52 NO. D: 18:52 (CONF) I've never had a girl call me sexy before. I could work with this. ;) 18:52 Sam. 18:52 Mike is a he-she. 18:52 :( 18:52 S: What about me? Jo? Be my partner. :@ 18:52 So what movie do you want to make? 18:52 No. 18:52 @Anne Maria 18:52 Drama? 18:52 Comedy? 18:52 Hmmm.... 18:52 ...Romance? ;) 18:52 Oooh! 18:52 OH JO YOU ARE SOOOO FUNNY. :3 18:53 How about. 18:53 @Jo 18:53 Sam. Your my partner. 18:53 A modern day jerseylicious Romeo and Juliet edition. :3 18:53 Sure.....*cringes* hottie. :) 18:53 @Mike 18:53 *glares at Anne Maria and Mike* >____> 18:53 Sure, I guess. :3 18:53 (Lag?) 18:54 (Death?( 18:54 S: Chris! SOMEONE has to be with me. -_- 18:54 (What are the pairs right now?) 18:54 First of all...we need props! :D 18:54 @Anne Maria 18:54 (Mike and Anne Maria, Sam and Jo. @CD) 18:54 back 18:54 You lying to me? 18:54 *** CD-TDA changed topic to Contestants (7) | Anne Maria and Mike | Brick and Lightning | Sam and Jo | Scott and TBA 18:54 Chris: Scott, you can.. work with.. Chef... I guess :| 18:55 How bout some sexy clothes? ;) 18:55 *** CD-TDA changed topic to Contestants (7) | Anne Maria and Mike | Brick and Lightning | Sam and Jo | Scott and Chef Hatchet 18:55 Hey. ;) @Scott 18:55 S: This is RIDICULOUS. -_- 18:55 S: I refuse to work with that old fart. :@ 18:55 Um. I'm pretty sure it took place in winter. They need to be wearing heavy clothes. 18:55 Don't worry boy, we are going to make a REAL MOVIE. 18:55 :@ 18:55 @Anne Mria 18:55 Anne Maria* 18:55 Chris: Alright, just make a movie trailer for a movie that I would want to see! You can use anything you find on the lot! GO! 18:55 Sam. As you can guess. 18:55 (MIKE CANNOT USE BROWN.) 18:55 *** Lightning| is now known as Pokemonwelove 18:55 (Yo, Mike, change your font.) 18:55 (CHEF USES BROWN. :@) 18:55 *** Pokemonwelove is now known as TDIFan123 18:55 (Fine >->) 18:55 (Ryan, wtf?) 18:55 *** TDIFan123 is now known as Lightning| 18:55 (SORRY) 18:56 Brick: Alright, Lightning, I think we should make a movie about a dashing young hero who leads his team to victory in a world of uncertainty :) 18:56 (#mike-annemaria #lightning-brick #scott-chef #sam-jo if you wish) 18:56 Sam. 18:56 Wow. 18:56 Great idea, Brick! 18:56 (Only if you wish, though.) 18:56 I'd be happy to win! 18:56 We should make a movie.. about.. 7 teens, who have to deal with a horrible monster. Chriszilla. 18:56 (Being with Brick is basically asking to lose seeing as Nalyd isn't going to give himself immunity...) 18:56 (F-M-L.) 18:56 (Maybe I will ;)) 18:57 (I never have before... and there's a first time for everything ;)) 18:58 (We're giving you an hour RP time mins in reality for you guys to do this.) 18:59 (um...are the other chat's private? cause Ryan just said they were) 18:59 (Not for viewers.) 18:59 (HA!) 18:59 (>.> @Ryan) 18:59 (Not for viewers, yeah.) 18:59 (You can transcript that if you want too, TDN.) 19:00 (yeah well Ryan won't let me in >.>) 19:00 You can come in. 19:00 ()* 19:01 (it's not working....) 19:01 *** Toadeh has joined #dramatizing 19:01 (Ryan, try unbanning his nickname. IDK if he's banned or not, but that might work to let him back in. We need a transcripter.) 19:01 (Yeah, your username got accidentally banned.) 19:02 (We'll unban it.) 19:02 (...Someone returned.) 19:02 (Yep, done.) 19:02 (brilliant deduction @ Toad) 19:02 *** Mike| is now known as CapnMunch| 19:04 (Can we go firt?) 19:04 (flirt*) 19:04 (first**) 19:04 (lol) 19:04 (Anyways) 19:04 (I have to leave) 19:04 (lawl. @nalyd) 19:04 (in ten minutes) 19:04 (so) 19:04 (unless someone can sub) 19:04 (I guess) 19:04 (but) 19:04 (like) 19:04 *** CapnMunch| is now known as Mike| 19:05 (I can) 19:05 (look who came at just the right time) 19:05 (Nalyd and I) 19:05 (already have a plan) 19:05 (and stuff) 19:05 (so) 19:05 (like) 19:05 (yeah.) 19:05 (I mean) 19:05 (basically) 19:05 (I don't know) 19:05 (how long I'll be) 19:05 (I think) 19:05 (do you have to go NOW?) 19:05 (I can play Lightning!) 19:05 (we're leaving, like) 19:05 (in ten minutes) 19:05 (so) 19:05 (yeah.) 19:05 (if need be, I'll do it alone ._.) 19:05] (and have someone play you after the challenge) 19:06 (okie dokie, karaoke!) 19:06 (... Don't do that.) 19:07 (Sorry, Maury. :() 19:07 (I AM BORED.) 19:08 (Who has finished?) 19:08 (Chef and Scott.) 19:08 (Anne Maria and Mike.) 19:08 (Cool, Sam. Cool.) 19:08 (Sam and Jo :D) 19:08 (So everyone finished?) 19:08 (Mhm) 19:09 (Die. @CD) 19:09 (Okay, Brick and Lightning can go first.) 19:10 kk 19:10 We are ready 19:10 *sits down and watches* :3 19:10 *FONT 19:10 *trailer starts with a shot of a distant planet* 19:10 -- Trailer for "When Lightning Strikes" -- 19:11 (Oh. Cool, b**ch.) 19:11 *shot of distant planet* 19:11 *close in on planet* 19:11 *shot of Brick* 19:11 Brick: >:( 19:11 *behind Brick is an army of 100 Brick clones* 19:11 Brick: *paces back and forth in front of his soldiers* >.> 19:12 Brick: *stops in front of one soldier, who is played by Lightning* What's your name, private? >:( 19:12 Jambalaya. 19:12 D: 19:12 Brick: :@ 19:12 Brick: In this army, we fight with each other, for each other, AND PERPENDICULAR TO EACH OTHER! In this army, we play by MY rules!! 19:13 ... 19:13 Well, then. 19:13 It's MY TIME TO SHA-SHINE! 19:13 :3 19:13 Narrator: Little did Brick know... 19:13 Brick: *I DUNNO face* 19:14 Narrator: That soldier... would change everything... 19:14 *shot of soldiers in mess hall* 19:14 Brick: Private, what's Jambayla doing? >.> 19:14 Private: Eating soup, sir! :| 19:14 Brick: But what's he using?! D:< 19:14 Private: He calls it a spoon, sir! 19:14 * Lightning| uses a spoon. 19:14 Brick: Why isn't he using a fork like the rest of us?! 19:14 Private: HE SAYS IT'S MORE EFFICIENT, SIR. 19:14] (LMAO) 19:15 Brick: *picks up spoon* God save us all... 19:15 Brick: *eats soup with spoon* o_o Mother of God... 19:15 *random explosion shot* 19:15 :D 19:15 (I'm laughing so hardirl.) 19:15 *go to Brick and Lightning talking to each other* 19:15 (I'm laughing so hard irl.*) 19:15 Brick: I don't like you, private. 19:15 (^ @CDTDA) 19:15 I DON'T LIKE YOU EITHER, SHA-SIR. 19:15 Brick: But damn it... You earned my respect! 19:16 I RECIPROCATE YOUR RESPECT, SHA-SIR. 19:16 * Lightning| hugs Brick. 19:16 :'( 19:16 (They can't say that... it's a kids show. :@) 19:16 *they embrace* 19:16 (This is epic.) 19:16 I... 19:16 I've always wanted a friend like you. 19:16 I've just... 19:16 ((KK hurry up now. >_>) 19:16 Never stepped out of my own little bubble. 19:16 :'( 19:16 Brick: I guess this is what it feels like... WHEN LIGHTNING STRIKES. 19:16 :o 19:16 -- END -- 19:16 -- End of Trailer -- 19:16 (k I gots to go.) 19:16 (When Jumbalaya Strikes? -w-) 19:16 (love yoooou. :3) 19:17 Chris: *stands up and applauds* :| 19:17 (bye) 19:17 (let me know when Scott gets eliminated.) 19:17 (k bye) 19:17 BRAVO 19:17 (bye) 19:17 oh wait 19:17 (xDD) 19:17 *claps* 19:17 Chris: brilliant. :| Next? 19:17 let me cast in my vote early 19:17 *looks at Anne Maria* 19:17 * Sam|Chef holds up a spoon 19:17 kk 19:17 I will never take you for granted again. :( 19:17 AM: *smiles passionately at Mike* 19:17 (Did you guys actually like it xD) 19:17 (Yes.) 19:17 *looks away again* 19:17 (That was the coolest thing ever.) 19:17 (yes) 19:17 (The spoon bit, yes. xDD) 19:17 (Thank you xD) 19:18 *** Lightning| has quit (Quit: Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/) 19:18 *** TDAwesome15 is now known as Guest78654 19:18 Who's next? 19:18 Chris: NEXT? :| 19:18 .... 19:18 Chris: AM, Rodney, go. 19:18 Sounds good to me. ;) 19:18 D: I'm not Rodney!! 19:19 GRRRRR...... 19:19 ---START OF "The Tragedy of Anne Maria and Rodney"--- 19:19 Announcer: ... 19:19 Announcer: Once upon a time... 19:19 Announcer: In Hazlet, New Jersey... 19:19 Announcer: Something big went down... 19:19 Announcer: *le cutaway to balcony* 19:20 AM: Hark! Hark! 19:20 AM: Harkety, hark! 19:20 Mike: *walks out* 19:20 Mike: My love! I have found you once more! 19:20 *** AleiPod is now known as Guest17658 19:21 AM: Rodney, thoust shall come up her and thou will give thy some sugar! 19:21 (... Jax. :@) 19:21 Mike: Yeseth! 19:21 *begins giving Mike sugar* 19:21 Mike: *runs up balcony* 19:22 Mike: *eyes widen* 19:22 Announcer: Her only love... sprung by her only... 19:22 Announcer: *random shot of opera singing* 19:22 Announcer: This shall be a movie filled with... 19:23 Announcer: ACTION. 19:23 Mike: *sword-fighting a mannequin* 19:23 *runs through shot* 19:23 Mike: Anne Maria is MINE! D:< 19:23 I gawtta pee real quick. 19:23 D: 19:23 Announcer: ROMANCE. 19:24 (is that in the trailer or outside? @Bigez) 19:24 (Trailer) 19:24 (kk) 19:24 Ooooh, Rodney. 19:24 Where for ought thou, Rodney?! 19:24 Or is that art? 19:24 Mike: Here, my love! 19:24 Mike: Though my name is not...eth Rodney! 19:25 Whatever floats your pecs. 19:25 :| 19:25 Mike: *raises eyebrow* 19:25 Announcer: AND FINALLY... 19:25 Announcer: DRA- *random shot of Chef bathing* 19:25 ............... :| 19:25 Mike: (outside trailer) :| How'd that get there? 19:25 (CONF): **** THIS **** I SWEAR THAT ******* **** LOSER IS NOT GETTING AWAY WITH MY GIRL. ******* ****. -______________- 19:26 S: (CONF) I threw that in there, that's whats Chef gets for messing with me. 19:26 Dang, that was a good 4th of July. (H) 19:26 >.> 19:26 Chris: O_O 19:26 Announcer: Be sure to come this fall, to see whoever harkens the last hark. 19:26 ---END--- 19:26 Mike: *cheers* 19:26 THAT SUCKED 19:26 *smiles at AM* 19:26 :D 19:26 Chris: THAT WAS DISGUSTING EVEN BEFORE NAKED CHEF. 19:26 AM: Pehhhfect. :3 19:26 Chris: Sam... please. go. 19:27 >.> 19:27 *shrugs* 19:27 Okay. :( 19:27 My movie is titled........"The Story of a Man and Love" 19:27 D: 19:27 I am no way affliated in this. 19:27 --Start-- 19:27 Chris: So its about Jo and love? -w- 19:27 *Looks out a window* I had that dream again last night..... 19:28 The one with me running around in the little wheel wearing noting but Lederhosens.... 19:28 I never knew what that dream meant..........until now. 19:28 (read that in Sam's voice. You'll lol. ._.) 19:29 (xDD I did.) 19:29 (youre right) 19:30 (Death?) 19:30 The wheel represents my life, it won't let me move forward.....But in last nights dream I got out of the wheel and I moved forward......Oh and the lederhosens probably has something to do with what Mr.Peterson next door use to do with me, but I'm not getting into that right now..... 19:30 Any who. 19:30 ( apparent-- :| nvm) 19:30 (wtf xD) 19:31 I will move forward and win what is rightful mine. 19:31 *turns and looks directly at the camera* Waka.....Waka......Fin. 19:31 --End-- 19:31 :'( 19:31 BRAVO 19:32 (:|) 19:32 D: 19:32 Chris: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. 19:32 :( 19:32 Where was Jo? :|" 19:32 Chris: *throws things at Sam* BOO YOU SUCK. 19:32 Deleted scene bro. 19:32 D: 19:32 Yep. 19:32 Chris: Alright, Scott, you're up. 19:32 Jo was gonna be wearing lederhosens to, but it didn't test well with the male audiences and children cried. D: 19:32 (what was that. xD) 19:32 AM: *sobs* 19:32 *awkwardly puts arm around Anne Maria* 19:32 There, there. 19:32] :| 19:32 ... 19:33 S: *sigh* 19:33 Alright. -_- 19:33 TELL THEM THE TITLE 19:33 :@ 19:33 It's called... 19:33 "Chef: The Ugly-Dog Story." 19:33 >.> 19:33 UNDERDOG PUNK 19:33 :@ 19:33 NOW. 19:33 Whatever. 19:33 L@ 19:33 TELL THEM THE PLOT 19:33 *:@ 19:33 OF THIS PICTURE 19:33 :@ 19:34 It's about Chef's time of the month... 19:34 Or something. 19:34 :| 19:34 .......Ugh....-_- 19:34 Just play the dang thing 19:34 Let's just get this over with. 19:34 ---START--- 19:34 ... 19:34 *Chef is shown playing with toys on the ground* 19:34 *looks up from his newspaper* 19:34 Son... 19:34 Did you finish your homework? 19:35 Yes Daddy. 3: 19:35 ... 19:35 Daddy..... 19:35 YOU DON'T TALK TO ME THAT WAY. 19:35 :@ 19:35 :'( 19:35 DADDY I WANT TO BE A LAWYER 19:35 :'( 19:35 *begins beating his son with a baseball bat* 19:35 NO PLEASE. :'( 19:35 NOW YOU'LL MAKE ME A SANDWICH. 19:35 AND IF YOU DON'T PUT MUSTARD ON IT. 19:35 .......NO 19:35 NOT THIS TIME DADDY 19:36 I WILL THROW "Huggle Buddy" in the fire. 19:36 :@ 19:36 ... 19:36 THIS TIME I AM BIGGER THEN YOU 19:36 *throws Huggle Buddy in the fire* 19:36 * Sam|Chef GRABS THE BAT OFF SCOTT. 19:36 ................... 19:36 HUGGLE BUDDY 19:36 YOU MONSTER 19:36 * Sam|Chef BEGINS TO BEAT SCOTT WITH A BAT 19:36 ... 19:36 O_O 19:36 OW, DUDE. 19:36 I WASN'T ACTUALLY HITTING YOU BEFORE. 19:36 WHY DID YOU NAME ME CHEF!?!?! YOU COULD HAVE NAMED ME BILL BUT NOOOOO. 19:36 YOU DIDN'T CARE. :'( 19:36 AT LEAST HAVE THE DECENY TO GO EASY ON ME. 19:36 D: 19:37 DIE DADDY DIE. :'( 19:37 *Drops bat* 19:37 OH GOD 19:37 (someone has Daddy issues. :|) 19:37 HE IS BLEEDING EVERYWHERE. :'( 19:37 *begins twitching* 19:37 * Sam|Chef picks up Scott 19:37 I love you Daddy. D: 19:37 Please come home. :'( 19:37 Please 19:37 *coughs* 19:37 Chef... 19:37 *Pushes camera* TURN THAT THING OFF I WANNA BE ALONE WITH MY DADDY. :'( 19:37 (:|) 19:38 Yes Daddy? D: 19:38 Somebody call an ambulence... x_x 19:38 DADDY!? 19:38 DADDY!?!? 19:38 --END-- 19:38 Chris: ... 19:38 Chris: WHAT WAS WHAT?! D: 19:38 (W... T... F... xD) 19:38 ..........That whole last part wasn't in the script. 19:38 *sits in a body cast* 19:38 Chris: I AM GOING TO HAVE NIGHTMARES FOR WEEKS. 19:38 -_- 19:38 We really had to take him off the island. :s 19:38 That seemed like a movie, not a trailer. 19:38 ._. 19:39 SHUTTAP 19:39 Chris: Brick and Lightning win immunity. Never do anything in film again. 19:39 :@ 19:39 Brick: YAY :D 19:39 Chef wasn't supposed to actually beat me up. 19:39 :@ 19:39 Aw. We did great anyway. c: @Anne Maria 19:40 AM: We sure did. c: 19:40 Soooo.... 19:40 (CONF) Someday, me and Rodney are going to go back to Jersey and have the tannest babies on the block. :3 19:40 I told you it would suck. @Sam. 19:40 Can we vote off Mike now? :3 19:40 But, it's what we had. So it was good. 19:40 What? Why? @Sam 19:40 I just got back! 19:40 :c 19:40 Who's Mike? 19:40 :| 19:41 Me. :| @AM 19:41 ... 19:41 Chris: Alright, time to vote! You can vote for anybody but Lightning or Brick! 19:41 Ooooh. 19:41 HE ISN'T RODNEY 19:41 You're being one of your characters right? 19:41 Ugh. -_- 19:41 That's hot, I guess. 19:41 :| 19:41 *** Rosamarianna has quit (Quit: Leaving.) 19:41 No, RODNEY is one of my characters, AM. 19:41 ._. 19:41 This is really me. 19:41 (Does Mike like AM or is just Rodney? >_>) 19:41 I'm guessing that's one of the characters talking... right? 19:41 *gasps* 19:41 *** Mike| is now known as Rodney| 19:42 Hey, baby. 19:42 UGH 19:42 ;) 19:42 AM, Sam, Jo, Scott, Mike need to vote 19:42 There we go. 19:42 :# 19:42 *:3 19:42 Who do we vote for, baby? ;) 19:42 *flexes* 19:42 (I love how Jax only give Mike ONE alternate personality >..) 19:42 (*>.>) 19:42 Well... 19:42 There is SOMEONE I want gone. 19:42 >.> 19:42 (Conf): I can't vote Mike, poor guy doesn't know how to control.....RODNEY. :@ 19:42 (I had another one in #mike-annemaria @TDA15) 19:42 (So shut the f**king hell up) 19:43 (I'm not even kidding) 19:43 (DOES MIKE LIKE AM!?) 19:43 (He's starting to. @Sam) 19:43 MIKE NEEDS TO VOTE. 19:44 (CONF) I'm just voting for who Anne Maria said to. I don't really know anybody yet. 19:44 Chris: Alright, time to pass out the marshmallows ;) 19:44 :s 19:44 Chris: First, Brick and Lightning! (BRICK GOT THE FIRST MARSHMALLOW PRE-MERGE AND POST-MERGE.) 19:44 *** Rodney| is now known as Mike| 19:44 (he changed between scenes. No gasp. >->) 19:44 (That's not coquincidental at all >_>) 19:45 Brick: Mike, Anne Maria, and Sam also get marshmallows! :) 19:45 Chris* 19:45 lolwoops 19:45 :3 19:45 :3 19:45 *hugs AM* 19:45 *:3 19:45 Chris: Jo... Scott.. one of you is about to receive the toxic marsh... Its Scott -.- 19:45 S: O_O 19:45 Chris: Scott, leave. Never come back. *personally puts Scott in hurl of shame* 19:45 (:|) 19:45 S: What?! 19:45 Chris: *launches Scott* 19:46 YES. 19:46 (well that was blunt) 19:46 S:No! 19:46 S: THIS ISN'T THE END OF MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 19:46 (WTF GAIS.) 19:46 Chris: Yes it is. 19:46 (THREE LOWS IN A ROW? XD) 19:46 S: I'LL BE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK. 19:46 Chris: Well that was... interesting. 19:46 Creepy guy is gone! :D 19:46 Yay. 19:46 (Bigez, PM, damnit.) 19:46 *whsipers*....Daddy no. :'( 19:46 Chris: *holds up a spoon* Join us again next week for another exciting episode... of Total! Drama! RELOADED! 19:46 Well, everyone else is a member of the Ex-Maggots. Intresting. 19:46 (CONF) Well, this has been a--*gasps* THESE FREAKS ARE GOING DOWN. ONE BY ONE. >_> 19:46 -- end -- M M